shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Miyoko Hōjō
Hōjō Miyoko (北条美代子) is one of the students in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy. Possessed with strong will, Miyoko believed that the principle to become a best cook never necessary need the grades nor skills, but the differ accounts of differ situation would made tsome figure special . She is also appeared to be an admired Tadokoro Megumi, Yukihira Soma Appearance Miyoko appeared to be a tall girl with her short hair. Personality A strong-willed student with the lust for battle, Miyoko is a tough students believe that test grades has nothing to do with success figure. In her perspective, Miyoko sees and anyone who smug over their better grades shall also not a success She is also appeared to be a brash person who use any violence to solve any commotion she faced Despite her violent, Miyoko is actually a good heart student who is protecting the weak and innocent against the oppression from any ignorant students (though her generosity usually misunderstood by some due to her height ans strength). Plot Back Story Little to be known Miyoko, she is one of the students . Life in the Academy Pre & Post Soma's First Transfer to the Academy It is speculated that Miyoko is among of many students listens to Soma's] infamous ambitious speech during the Orientation Day Ceremony,and even witnessed his first Shokugeki victory against the Elite 10 Council member, Nakiri Erina's enforcer, Mito Ikumi. Yet she paid lesser attention towards to Erina's nemesis, especially about his humble background that left she underestimate Soma (though her actual view about Soma is remain unknown). Like Erina and others, Sadatsuka is then joined the other student to the Tootsuki Resort for the Training Camp and joined the 628 students to be qualified for this year Training Camp. Chosen For the Gala of All Festivals Main Article: Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Several months after the camp, Miyoko is chosen as one of the 60 participants for the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election (one of the 30 participant in Block B). In the midst of the crowd, Miyoko see Tadokoro Megumi, one of the participants of the upcoming and decided to defend her since she see Megumi passed the camp. Yell to the 2 bullies at first, Miyoko comes to her defense. A Month After and The Arrival of Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale:Part 1 1 month after the announcement, Miyoko is among the 60 participants marched into the academy as the Gala of All Festivals has finally approached Cooking Style It is still remained unknown if Miyoko is skillful in cookery, though the strength that caused a sunken foot print that speculate that she use the harsh . Dishes ''Shokugeki'' Record Official Clubs *None Trivia *By far, Miyoko is the, if not , one of the tallest student of all in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy. *Miyoko is seemly also one of few students who paid lesser attention towards Soma despite his infamous ambitious speech has gotten all the student's attention and his early impressions in the academy made both lecturer and students taken him seriously. However, she instead found Megumi interesting without her knowledge that Soma's motivation is responsible to her confidence. **It is once speculated that Megumi's involvement in [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] and her successful attempt in passing the Breakfast Buffet Struggle are the reasons for Miyoko set her eyes on Megumi. Category:Female Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant